


Booth buzz

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smut, bar sex, it’s not healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Mick takes Sara out because he thinks she need to get laid. Sara meets Ava and things don’t make it back home.





	Booth buzz

“Why are we here Mick?”

“Because you need to get laid boss,”

“Hardly,”

“You’re tense. You need to get laid and then you’ll be back to normal,”

Sara glared at Mick before taking another sip of her beer. They were in a crummy bar that was packed full of people. It wasn’t Sara’s idea of a good. But Mick on the other hand seemed to be having a great time. There was cheap beer and plenty of women.

It may have been a while since Sara had last gotten laid but it wasn’t something she was in dire need to fix. Mick however begged to differ as per usual. He might have been right this once but Sara didn’t need to get laid. It would be nice but far from necessary. 

Sara scanned the crowded bar looking for an attractive someone to have a chat to. Her gaze settled on a blonde woman who looked taller than herself with blue eyes. Her hair was in a tight bun at the nape of her neck and she was over dressed but it was a good look. 

“I’ll be back,”

“Take your time boss. I’ll be here,”

Sara finished her beer and made her way over to the other woman. She stood out from the rest of the crowd. She was like no one else that Sara had ever seen before. Sara reached the woman and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“You look like you need another drink. Can I get you one?” The taller woman quickly glanced at Sara taking her in. She was intrigued.

“Sure lead the way,” With her hand in the other woman’s she led her throw the crowd back to bar before ordering a bottle of bubbly and finding an empty booth to sit in. 

“I’m Sara,”

“Ava,”

“Pretty name for a pretty woman,”

“I could say the same for you,” said Ava with a blush. Sara blushes lightly at compliment.

“So what are you doing in bar like this?”

“My friend dragged me out. He said that I needed to get away from behind the desk and out into the real world,”

“Sounds like a good friend,” 

“He would be if he knew what personal space was. But what are you doing here?”

“Well my friend said that I need to get laid and so he bought me here. Honestly his standards are much lower than mine so I’m surprised that someone like you would be here,” 

“Smooth,”

“I try,”

“You need to huh?”

“Apparently I’ve been tense lately,”

“Well maybe I could help relieve some tension then,” said Ava moving closer to Sara. Their thighs were touching under the booth and one of Ava’s hands moved to rest on Sara’s upper thigh.

“Maybe you can. Do you want to come back to my place?” Sara left light kisses on Ava’s neck and the small amount of exposed collarbone. Ava’s hand started rubbing Sara’s thigh getting higher each time. “Or we could have a little fun right here,”

“That does sound nice,” whispered Ava seductively. Ava’s hand was cupping Sara’s pussy over her jeans. Sara pulled the taller woman in for a deep kiss. Sara slipped her tongue into Ava’s mouth as she got to know the other woman. They broke apart briefly to move further into the booth before returning to the kiss. Ava’s hand hovered around the button to Sara’s jeans. “Can I?”

“Please,” Ava’s has unbuttoned Sara’s jeans with record speed as her hand slipped beneath the waist band of Sara’s underwear. Sara lightly gasped when Ava made contact with her pussy. 

Sara glanced around the bar to see if anyone was watching. With the reassurance that nobody was watching she let herself enjoy how Ava was touching her. Sara leant back in to continue kissing Ava as her hand came to rest on Ava’s boob where she lightly massaged the flesh beneath her hand. Ava slipped a finger into Sara enjoying just how wet the shorter woman was. 

“Please Ava,” moaned Sara against Ava’s mouth. Ava began thrusting her finger faster into Sara’s pussy before adding another finger. Ava kissed down Sara’s neck where she left a hickey at the junction of Sara’s neck and collarbone. 

Sara sat grinding into Ava’s hand trying to repress the moans that threatened to escape. Sara pulled Ava’s head so she could lean into Ava’s neck. Ava’s hand quickened yet again and Sara found herself coming on Ava’s fingers. Ava helped Sara ride out her orgasm as she pulled Sara into a kiss. Ava withdrew her hand and Sara redid her jeans.

“Wow I’d hate to see what you can do when you’re properly in bed with someone,” 

“How about we go back to yours and I show you?” Ava gave Sara a seductive glance and Sara couldn’t help but melt.

“Yeah sure but I’ll have to return the favour first,”

“Of course lead the way?” Sara nodded she passed by Mick in the way out.

“Good show boss,”

“Fuck off,”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this has been done before and I honestly don’t care to check but here’s my take. I got inspired after rewatching season three so here we are.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this!


End file.
